Dib and Gaz save Earth
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: Zim now takes orders from two new bosses who have completely taken over Earth. Dark times, unless Gaz and Dib can save the humans.


Two reptillians are plotting against Earth! We join them in their ship:

"I need munchings and crunchlings and succulent slurpings! Vhat are vee going to veet?" asked Vale.

"There's a planet ripe for conquest and you can eat as many of em as you want!" said Zasher.

"Vhat is this vlanet?" asked Vale.

"It's called Earth, you stupid skink face.

Some doofus named Zim thinks he can conquer it. If we meet him, let's convince him we love him!" said Zasher.

"Let's try to contact him now. I hear his old bosses the Almighty Tallest fired him recently!" said Vale.

Zim was sitting in his Voot Cruiser. He received a transmission from the Almighty Baddest, AKA Zasher and Vale.

"Zim, we have conquered Earth," said Zasher. He continued. "We used an army of robots that look just like my arch nemesis, now they think they need

to turn to me and Vale for protection. They're eating right out of our hands, and soon they'll be eating out of yours Zim. Your service to our cause

will be greatly rewarded. Meet us in our giant palace, where we will crown you king of Earth!"

"Zim? Rewarded? Yes, finally I have bosses who appreciate me for my amazing prowess and superior Irken intellect. Ahh, I bet they'll hand over

Earth to me now that they know that I am truly ZIM! Haha, I feel zimmier than ever before" said Zim. He set a course for Earth and landed in

the giant palace.

Meanwhile, back on Earth:

"Reports of giant round monsters with antennas abducting, killing, maming, and eating humans for breakfast is at an all time high.

Citizens around the world are in a panic, but many see hope in ZIM, the leader of the new global regime of safety!"

"Citizens of Earth, you have nothing to fear. Together, through our surveillance bots I, Zim shall keep you humans safe

upon meat hooks, err I mean storeage vaults, err, you get the idea. You will all be safe, so long as you bow down to me!" said Zim.

"Haha, bravo. Not. This kid is so dumb, not just cuz he actually thinks he's in good with us, but cuz he sucks at being deceptive!" said Zasher,

whispering to Vale.

"Agreed, we'll have to kill him sooner than we thought" said Vale.

Meanwhile, at Dib's house:

"Oh no! Gaz! Zim and two creepy reptillians have taken over the whole world!" shouted Dib.

"Yeah, yeah, tell me something I don't know!" said Gaz, as she walked out the door. A grey alien robot approached her.

"Halt, do you have your official I love Zasher badge?" asked the robot.

"No, why would I need something as stupid as that!" said Gaz.

"You can not walk two feet from your house without one. It is required by Zim's new government!" replied the robot. He picked up Gaz and hauled her

away to the Palace Court.

"Judge Zim preciding!" said the robot. The jury was comprised of Zim clones and Zasher bots.

"We find the defendent guilty!" said the Zasher bots.

"Screw the jury I am Zim, these guys were not using their authority properly. Gaz is innocent, until we find whether or not she's wearing an I Love ZIM

badge, as I'm the true ruler worthy of worship, not these measily ham buckets Zasher and Vale!" declared ZIM.

"She doesn't have a ZIM badge either!" said the bots.

"Ok throw her in the dungeon with the sewer rats then!" replied ZIM. A trap door was activated and Gaz fell threw it.

Meanwhile...Dib tries to warn his neighbors.

"Guys, you have to listen to me. Wake up sheeple! This is a conspiracy by giant reptillian fiends!" said Dib.

"Oh boy, here goes the crazy Dib kid again. Derick, how bout you adjust that brain sucking I-Bucket on your head a little to the right, I can't

enjoy getting my brain sucked out listening to crappy pop stars, especially with this knowledge eating brain wielding kid screaming at us!" said Rob, Dib's

neighbor.

"Oh, it's no use! Gaz, where are you? We have to stop ZIM!" yelled Dib. He went inside his house.

He raced downstairs to the basement. There was his dad.

"Dad, have you seen Gaz?" asked Dib.

"Not now son, I'm building technology to help Zim mind control the humans!" said Membrane.

"You too? I'd...better talk to Swollen Eyeball!" concluded Zim.

Swollen Eyeball talks to Dib over Skype:

"Hello Dib. It turns out that the reason Zasher the reptillian is here on Earth is to gain immortality by finding and drinking from the elusive

Rainbow River. The only one who posesses the powers of said river is Plinky, that power is the only thing that can defeat Zasher. Plinky and Zasher

are mortal enemies. Plinky belongs to an ancient race of aliens that were enslaved by Zasher

and the Reptillians to mine gems for him thousands of years ago. Zacheriah Sitchen knew about them. You must meet me in private, I'll give you a device

that will enable you to contact Plinky. He can bounce off of walls like silly putty and he's totally impenetrable, though mortal. So make sure the military doesn't see him, Zasher has been sending out lots of disinfo about Plinky and his

round antennied species everywhere!"

"Right on!" said Dib!

Later, Dib stands out in a field, holding the device, waiting for Plinky to come. He arrives in a spaceship.

"Zasher's after the Rainbow River? Yeah, it's in California somewhere, hope he doesn't know. I'll go bust those two looney lizards don't you worry!"

said Plinky, a small round antennied orange creature who looked like Kirby, only with antennas and with the eyes and facial

expressions of a South Park character.

The military sees Plinky:

"It's one of them things Zig warned us about. They've been eating humans!" said the general.

"No, no, no, see Zasher programmed robots that look like me to do that. Zasher is the one eating humans and he wants to take over the world! They're

Zasher and Vale and they want all humans in jail!" said Plinky.

"Can ya dance?" asked a military officer.

"Sure! I can dance. I can do the squirmy wormy!" said Plinky getting down on all fours and crawling about very slowly.

"You look like a screensaver!" said the general.

"That's what this is called. I'm doing the Screensaver! The Squirmy Wormy Screensaver!" explained Plinky.

"Alright, you're free to enter Zim and Zasher's palace" replied the general.

Plinky cornered Zasher and Vale and punched them both in the snout, knocking them out, and freeing Gaz, who was hanging over a boiling hot cauldron about to be sacrificed.

"Those meanies were gonna sacrifice you! But I saved you!" said Plinky.

"Now I wish I had been sacrificed!" replied Gaz. Just then Dib showed up.

"Gaz, you're safe!" said Dib, hugging Gaz.

"Aww, that's nice" said Plinky. ZIM entered the room, clapping his hands.

"Bravo, bravo, you have succeeded in defeating my enemies. Now I, Zim, can rule the world!" said Zim.

"Not if I can help it" said Dib, standing by poised to attack Zim with a ball in a cup. Suddenly, Zasher and Vale regained conciousness.

"You idiot, Zim! You really thought we'd make you king of anything? You're even dumber than the humans we tried to brainwash with mass media!" said

Zasher.

"I want to drink his blood, Master!" said Vale.

"No, don't do that, that's gross!" replied Zasher. He continued. "We're just gonna squish him and share him as breakfast!" Zasher and Vale slowly

approached Zim but had no idea they were falling into a trap door full of hungry sharks. Zim used an anti gravity device to trap Gaz and Dib in a bubble

and he ran out of the room cackling. Plinky attempted to save them, but the sharks ate his ship and then spit it out sending him flying off into some

other dimension. He'll be okay though.

"This is horrible!" said Dib

"Tell me about it!" replied Gaz.

"Those minstrels, their singing of Ode to Zim is so annoying" yelled Dib, slamming against the bubble with his fists.

"Not to burst your bubble, but you're annoying" said Gaz.

"I know! But we're both annoying, and that's what makes us special!" said Dib.

"Whatever!" said Gaz. "We're both gonna die here"

"Remember the good old days Gaz? Remember the Shire?" asked Dib.

"Stop quoting Lord of the Rings, dork!" said Gaz.

"Well...remember playing Chrono Cross and doing all those funny voices!" said Dib. A tear could be seen trickling down from Gaz's eyes.

"Yes, yes I do actually. Oh Dib no matter what I've said, you're the best brother ever, and so fun to torment!" said Gaz. Gaz and Dib hugged. Then

Zim could be seen in his Voot Cruiser.

"Hahaha, now I'm going to zap you fools with a 'pin' this 'pin' will pop your bubble and you two lovey duvey losers will be shark food" said Zim. But

when Zim fired the pin, it landed on a button instead of the bubble, the button zapped all the sharks dead, and sucked Zim's ship into the electricity.

Gaz and Dib gave each other a high five and raced out of the palace.

Epilogue:

Gaz and Dib were sentenced to death by the very people they saved, but Membrane saved them and

together they lived happily ever after...sort of.

The End


End file.
